


Late

by Derpy_is_awesome



Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, New series lol, Top Lance (Voltron), except cross out boyfriend and put husband, i love them., klance, late for work, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Lance is late for work and losing things, Keith is a good husband.Pure fluff.Inspired by prompt:Character A is about to leave for work. Character B asks them if they've forgotten anything, and Character A gives them a kiss. Character B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Character A's keys/wallet/etc., saying 'I meant this, but thanks.'
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777930
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff, hope you enjoy!  
> Comments and kudos (especially comments lol) are appreciated!
> 
> (Rated Teen and Up Audiences for strong language and implied sexual content)

Lance was late to work.

“Why is my husband so  _ fucking _ sexy!” Lance cried as he searched for his keys while simultaneously stuffing three pancakes into his mouth.

Keith laughed from the kitchen, hair messy, and cheeks still flushed a pretty pink that Lance would’ve admired any other time. But Allura, despite having been both Keith and Lance’s friend for years, was a strict boss and would not accept the fact that Lance was late to work because he had morning wood and fucked his husband.

“Lance, your hair,” Keith called, rinsing off the bowl where there had been pancake batter as Lance tried to flatten his mussed hair, glad Keith hadn’t given him more trouble of needing to hide any ‘mosquito bites’.

“Thanks!” He exclaimed around his mouthful.

“God, damn, where’s my wallet?!” Lance was ready to rip his hair out. He’d found his keys, and now his wallet was gone!

“Lance, just grab a twenty from my wallet and buy lunch, I’ll find your wallet. I don’t have anything to do today other than taking Kosmo on his walk.” Keith amended, walking over to Lance and placing a comforting hand on the Cuban’s shoulder after drying it off with a towel. “Go get Chick-fil-A for lunch or something, you said you were craving chicken nuggets yesterday,” Keith added, Lance humming an affirmative before nodding. 

“You are such a lifesaver, Keith.” Lance smiled at his husband adoringly as he grabbed the bag he used to carry his things. Keith wandered back to the kitchen.

“I know, what would you do without me?” He teased, adding after a quick pause, “Grab some gum. You have terrible morning breath and mixed with pancakes? It smells worse.”

Lance rushed to his and Keith’s shared room and snatched up the mint gum packs, popping one into his mouth before tucking the small pack of gum into his bag and slightly adjusting the collar of his shirt, a button-up similar to the ones he usually wore to work along with jeans.

Keys and phone in one pocket and twenty dollars in the other, Lance rushed to the door, about to hurry to the car with a quick goodbye when Keith called, “Lance, you forgetting something?”

Lance turned, and Keith was walking up to him with an amused smile, hair now pulled back into a ponytail as Lance rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

“Right, how could I forget?” he asked teasingly, pulling Keith closer by the neck and pressing a not-so-gentle kiss onto his husband’s lips, playfully nipping at his bottom lip.

Pulling away, Lance grinned, “As much as I’d love for that to escalate, I gotta go-”

Keith cleared his throat, interrupting Lance and raised a hand, showing Lance his palm where…  _ Oh _ .

“Oh, you found it... my wallet.” Lance realized, blinking.

Keith chuckled warmly, “Your wallet.” He confirmed, “But thank you for the kiss. Maybe it can escalate when you get home. Now go, you’re late. Tell Allura that the car wasn’t starting, she’ll understand.” Keith offered a reassuring smile and Lance felt his heart swell with affection for his husband, placing one last kiss on Keith’s lips before hurrying to the car.

“Will do, thanks, hun. Love you, see you later!” Lance called, smiling brightly all the way to work.


End file.
